


Painted apples

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and they reunite, they're middle school teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's six years later when Shouyou meets Kenma again and it's not much different from how it used to be, he's still smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted apples

**Author's Note:**

> V-day exchange with my dear Tangerine

Good things, the important ones, seem to come back to him. Shouyou sits in a diner with a plate of pancakes in front of him and watches Kei and Tobio argue over proper nutrition. He thinks of how he was always drawn to the quiet ones and how if you had told him at the age of fifteen that he would end up where he is now, he would have laughed in your face.

Hitoka shows up with a puff of cold air and apologizes for being late, slides into the seat next to Shouyou. She orders pancakes as well and ignores Tobio and Kei complaining about how unhealthy that is.

This is his life now. He’s twenty four and he has lunch with his best friends every Sunday, tries not to smile watching Kei and Tobio suffer through their healthy diets, listens to Hitoka babble about her week. He hadn’t expected them to keep in touch but Hitoka had ended up in the same university as Kei, Tobio had rented an apartment across the street from Tadashi’s workplace, Shouyou himself had taken up the job of a barista at Hitoka’s favorite coffee shop. It was easy to drift back together, the distance that seemed so big in high school, almost invisible now.

“Tadashi says hi,” Hitoka tells the table while looking at a text message from him and Kei frowns at her phone as if it has hurt him somehow. He would have figured Tadashi and Kei would have ended up together by now; he doesn’t know why they haven’t but he doesn’t wanna ask, doesn’t wanna push so no one mentions it. It just kind of hangs around them, quietly. They wait for whatever it is that’s holding them back to break.

“Tell him I say hi back,” Tobio says, smiling lightly and then frowns down at his food as if he’s embarrassed by it. Kei bumps him with a hip and smiles, nods approvingly. It would have been strange to see them so close in high school but now, Shouyou doesn’t even bat an eye. They spent a lot of time learning to trust each other, to show affection. Sometimes Tobio still has a hard time with it and it makes Shouyou nostalgic.

By the time the waiter brings Hitoka’s pancakes, his have gone cold without being touched. Shouyou lets out a breath, twines his fingers under the table.

“I got a job offer to be an art teacher at a middle school,” he says to them three and Hitoka claps her hands in excitement next to him. It makes him feel all sorts of warm and a little less nervous.

“Finally,” Kei huffs trying to go for casual but he is smiling too and it’s good; it feels right. His stomach bubbles with happiness.

***

The thing is that in his third year of high school he realized that out of everything that happened, every win and loss they fought for, the thing that left the biggest impact on him was Ukai’s teaching. Shouyou was never good at classes so he never knew what a strong bond with a teacher could do and then there was Ukai, standing in the sidelines and cheering, making sure that they knew losing wasn’t an end. It was a push further.

Shouyou had already come to terms with not going into volleyball professionally and realizing what he wanted all this time was to inspire kids and teach made him feel a lot better about it. He had hung onto the only subject he still had hope in, which was art, and did his best to reach his goal.

Now, he fidgets with the lock of his bike and wonders what teacher comes to work on a bike at all. His hands shake a little as he pushes the door open and Shouyou feels unbelievably under dressed and too young but too old at the same time. He was shown around earlier that week, so he knows where to go but still feels unbelievably out of place and nauseous.

Shouyou looks at the clock hanging in the hallway and tries to breathe. He is an entire period early to his first class of the day. He asks for the classroom key from the women at the desk, tries to makes his hands stop shaking as he’s signing for it and climbs the stairs to the second floor where he knows the faculty room is. He figures all he can do to calm down right now is to get something warm into his system and he was told there is always tea in there.

As soon as Shouyou walks into the room, he is greeted by another teacher. She shakes his hand and introduces herself as one of the English teachers. Shouyou makes a joke about how he was always horrible at English and she smiles at him, asks if the nerves have kicked in yet.

“Yes, actually,” he tells her, happy that nervousness is what is expected from him. “I was hoping I could get a cup of tea to calm down.”

She nods, understandingly, motions to the two kettles standing on a cabinet behind her.

“I just made my coffee, the water should still be warm,” she tells him and Shouyou nods, moves to grab a paper cup from one of the shelves.

When he sits down, tea in hand, a few other teachers walk in and they sit next to him, tell him about their first days and wish him luck. He is thanking the math teacher when the door opens again and a familiar face walks in. They are fuller now, a bit taller, their hair is no longer a bleached yellow but instead it’s natural brown. They look different but Shouyou recognizes Kenma. They don’t turn to look at him, dive straight for the kettles. Shouyou looks down at his empty paper cup and frowns at the tea leaves stuck to the side of it.

The bell rings only moments later and Shouyou stands, throws out his cup; he lingers for a moment too long, hoping that maybe Kenma remembers him too. He leaves eventually, has to if he doesn’t want to be late for his first lesson as a teacher.

Kenma was a surprise but Shouyou manages to not think about them for the rest of the day, let’s the other teacher’s chatter draw him in at lunch, tries to remember the students’ names, looks through the drawings he made them do as an introduction. It’s kind of a really good first day.

***

They drifted apart in Shouyou’s last year of high school. Kenma had graduated, dropped volleyball, only really talked about their university classes. Shouyou had been stressing about the future, trying not to drown in the choices he could make and the choices that were out of his reach. It made sense that after a while they just kind of stopped talking. Shouyou had wondered, already out of high school, if falling out because of a big fight would have been easier than having no reason at all.

He sits at home now trying not to think of what could have been, of what he wanted it to be. He was always drawn to the quiet ones, the ones that learned to listen before they learned to talk.

Kenma had been sweet and kind and good at volleyball. They had been awkward and quiet and anxious. They would tell him about new video games and they would listen to him talk on the phone and they would never fall asleep, even if it was two am and Shouyou had started to slur.

They were at summer camp during Shouyou’s second year there and the evening was beautiful, the wind warm on their skins and Kenma had been giggling at him. Shouyou leaned in and kissed them. It was light and quick and it almost meant nothing at all, as if it had been everything around them, as if a kiss was the only thing they could do at that moment. Except that when Kenma pulled away, their eyes affectionate and their hands soft on Shouyou’s, it meant the world.

They had agreed that dating wasn’t an option with so much distance between them. Shouyou thinks it was for the better. Drifting apart would have felt so much worse if they had been together.

Tadashi calls him that evening to complain about mean customers at work and to ask how his first day at his dream job went. 

“I met Kozume Kenma at the school,” Shouyou says and saying it out loud makes it feel real and then he wonders why it didn’t all day. 

“Your lost love, Kozume Kenma?” Tadashi asks sounding far too amused. “The one that got away, Kozume Kenma?”

“How’s that crush on Kei going?” Shouyou asks and Tadashi laughs on the other end. “They didn’t recognize me,” he adds after a moment and fails at sounding casual. 

“I’m sure they will,” Tadashi tells him softly and lets out a huff of air. “You can try and get some closure now?”

“Silver linings,” Shouyou mutters and then flops down on his bed. “So, you said you called to complain?” he asks quietly and smiles when Tadashi starts ranting.

***

As Shouyou finds out in the following week, Kenma’s the substitute IT teacher because their previous one has taken maternity leave. Other teachers tell him that Kenma only really leaves the classroom to either get coffee in the faculty room or to grab lunch at the cafeteria. Which is why they don’t end up running into each other again and Shouyou is glad they don’t. He doesn’t know if he could take it if Kenma really didn’t recognize him.

He also finds out that paint seems to find it’s way everywhere and by Saturday the other teachers have stopped telling him he has it on his cheek or his hands or his hairline.

The children seem to actually enjoy his lessons which is good and he stays every day after classes to take a better look at all of the drawings. Tadashi and Hitoka show up one day carrying a plant for his classroom. Kei brings him a framed picture of the five of them to keep on his desk, as if people outside of movies did that. He puts it on the desk where the school computer hides it from the students and catches himself smiling fondly at it almost every lesson. One of his mugs finds it’s way to the cabinet in the faculty room. The school is bit by bit starting to feel like the place he belongs in.

***

That Sunday, Tobio invites them over and they make lunch in his kitchen, trying not to break anything or fall over. Tadashi gives up eventually, declares that if Kei loves him he will make him lunch too and goes to Tobio’s room to mess around on his laptop. Kei stays silent the whole time he’s making him sandwiches.

Hitoka pulls a container of blueberries out of her bag when they’re carrying the food back to Tobio’s room. 

“Shimizu sends her best,” she says proudly, resting it on the table. Tadashi reaches for one and gets his hand swatted away by Kei.

“I made you lunch,” Kei says easily. “You’re not allowed to not finish it.”

“Yeah, because a blueberry is going to make me too full for your food,” Tadashi rolls his eyes but moves away from the blueberries and straightens up in the bed, reaches for his plate.

Tobio tells them about the game that’s coming up; Hitoka asks is she should bring her cheering equipment and they laugh into their food. Tadashi’s lips end up purple from the blueberries, Kei looks like he’s suffering. It’s a really nice afternoon.

***

On Tuesday, Shouyou buys an apple with his lunch and feels awfully like a student again as he rests it against his plate on the table. The teacher’s lunch table is completely empty besides him as he’s eating during a free period for him instead of actual lunch. He can hear clatter in the kitchen, unintelligible words from the people that work there, and as he looks around the empty cafeteria he feels like he’s skipping class and hiding out here.

Shouyou’s barely touched his food when Kenma sits down next to him and Shouyou didn’t notice them walk in so he jumps, just a little, and bites the inside of his cheek.

“Hello,” Kenma says, carefully. They used to do that as a teenager too, as if testing the waters before they jump in.

“Hi,” Shouyou answers, turns to look at them fully and they are looking away from him, to the exit, as if they consider bailing. “Do you remember me?” he asks before they do that.

“Of course,” Kenma answers, turning to look at him now and the honesty in their voice makes Shouyou feel a lot better. “I couldn’t- I didn’t know if you would.”

Shouyou wants to say of course he does, but repeating Kenma feels wrong so he grabs his apple and offers it to them without really thinking. He would have done it seven years ago too. Kenma eyes the apple for a second, then takes it.

“Thank you,” they mutter and silence falls between them. There’s so many things Shouyou wants to say but nothing is coming out and he turns back to his food, busies himself with eating.

“You like being a teacher?” Kenma asks after a moment and Shouyou nods at them.

“I want to inspire kids,” he answers proudly, takes a sip of his drink. “Want to make them follow their passion,” he says and the look Kenma gives him makes Shouyou feel like he is sixteen again and is only now realizing his feelings for Kenma. “Do you?” he asks quickly, embarrassed.

“Not really,” Kenma admits. “My father thought it’d be a good opportunity but after the teacher I’m substituting for comes back, I’m returning to game design.”

“Is that what you do?” Shouyou asks, interested. “That sounds really cool.”

Kenma shifts in their seat, looks down at their hands for a moment and then back at Shouyou.

“I’m glad you think that,” they say.

***

In the next couple weeks, as they’re catching up, Shouyou realizes that not much has changed in his life. Tobio is still his best friend, along with Hitoka, Tadashi and Kei now. Natsu can still get him to do anything and they talk on the phone almost every week. He’s only had a few relationships, but none of them were serious enough to mention and he doesn’t exactly know if he should. Kenma and him seem to have a silent agreement to not talk about what could have happened between them. He realizes that the only thing that’s really different is the fact that he no longer plays volleyball. Which, when he says it, comes as a surprise to Kenma.

Kenma lives thirty minutes away by train. They own two cats now, both named after video games characters, and they take their mother out to lunch every month. They live in the same apartment building as Kuroo, who is still their best friend. A few games they have worked on got kind of popular. They still like apple pie best, though Kuroo insists they eat healthy. Shouyou laughs at that, says he knows what that’s like. 

He hadn’t expected reconnecting with Kenma would be so easy but it is. They’re sitting in the faculty room one day, Shouyou talking about the most talented students he has, making a lame joke and Kenma leans into him to laugh. They are so close Shouyou can smell Kenma’s shampoo and he stills. Kenma pulls away as soon as they seem to realize it and Shouyou fights the urge to take their hand.

You’re not seventeen anymore, Shouyou tells himself, you can control a crush. But Kenma is warm beside him and it is so hard. 

***

The TV is playing quietly in the background as Shouyou’s reading a book on imagination when the doorbell rings. He opens the door to a miserable looking Kei and kind of figures what this is about, so he lets him in.

“He’s going on a date,” Kei huffs, walking to Shouyou’s bedroom. He flops face down on the bed and groans, closes his eyes. Shouyou sits down on the edge and pats his ankle carefully, doesn’t know what to say. “I want to get hit by a car,” Kei says to Shouyou’s white and green covers, a gift from Hitoka. 

“No you don’t,” Shouyou answers softly. Kei turns to glare as if to say he doesn’t know what he wants and Shouyou bites the inside of his cheek, frowns down at Kei. “I’m sorry he’s going on a date.”

“I figured,” Kei starts, quietly. “I figured we always had something, you know even…” he closes his eyes again, sighs. “Even when we were just kids there was something and I thought, hey, there’s no rush, he’s walking right beside me we can take it as slow as we want and now,” Kei huffs, turns away from Shouyou and curls into himself. “Now he’s going on a date and I’m here, moping to you, the person I thought was annoying and not worth my time in high school.”

“I thought you were a total dick,” Shouyou tells him, fondly and for lack of better comforting words, lays down next to him. “Kenma and I haven’t talked about the kiss at all, but I think my feelings for them never actually stopped,” he admits to the ceiling. 

“You can’t come mope on my bed when you’re too much of a coward to make a move and they get away,” Kei says and Shouyou snorts, closes his eyes.

“I already made a move once and they still managed to get away,” Shouyou says after a bit. Kei moves again, shuffles until the both of them are pressed from the shoulder down.

“Make a better move,” Kei tells him, Shouyou gives him a small smile.

“Make any kind of move,” he answers.

***

Kenma opens the door that Tuesday just as the bell rings and the students stand up to leave. Shouyou waves Kenma in and waves the students goodbye.

“Tetsurou packed me apple pie and I figured we could share it instead of going to lunch today,” they say, fidgety with their hands and Shouyou smiles at them, pretends it doesn’t make his heart beat just a tad faster.

“Sure,” he shrugs, moves away from his desk so they could walk to the back, behind the cabinets, where there are spare chairs and a desk. Kenma pulls a lunch box out of their bag and rests it on the table, and Shouyou rummages for paper cups to make tea for them. “Kuroo’s encouraging your apple pie consumption?” Shouyou asks as he’s turning on the kettle he bought to have in the classroom.

“He’s only ok with it because it’s my birthday,” Kenma answers from where they’re sitting at the table already, their back to Shouyou and he frowns down at the back of their head.

“October sixteenth,” he says more to himself than Kenma. “Can’t believe I forgot.” Kenma turns to smile at him, waves their hand in dismission.

“I don’t mind,” they say. “It’s been six years I don’t expect you to remember.”

“I should have remembered, though!” Shouyou answers, still frowning, now at the floor and then turns to look at Kenma. “I’ll make this up to you,” he promises. 

“You used to give the most thoughtful presents,” Kenma says, smiling; the water in the kettle fully boils, the bell rings again. For Kenma’s birthday one year, just before they started drifting apart, Shouyou had mailed them a hat, a scarf and a pocket hand warmer with a note that said ‘because I can’t keep you warm’. He looks at Kenma now, fondness in their eyes and thinks oh, maybe they are allowed to talk about their feelings after all.

The door to the classroom opens then, someone calls his name to ask if he hasn’t seen Kenma and Kenma walks out from behind the cabinets to say that they’re here. The teacher smiles, says she figured since Kenma is always with Shouyou.

With me, Shouyou wants to say to Kenma’s back as they are walking away, where you belong.

***

Kei texts him at five in the morning. You were totally worth my time, it says, and Shouyou figures that means he made his move.

Kenma doesn’t come to his classroom that day and Shouyou doesn’t go looking for him. The whole day kind of feels different, as if he’s looking at it through orange tinted glasses; it is too sweet, too warm, too blurry and yet somehow not enough.

It is strangely warm for the middle of October that day. Outside there’s only a light breeze and when he’s unlocking his bike, the sun falls onto his hair, his neck, his back.

There are steps, a tap, a voice.

“Shouyou?” Kenma says softly and he turns to look, and the day is suddenly a lot less hazy and a smile blooms on his face.

“Haven’t seen you all day,” he says and realizes how relieved he sounds, almost reaches for Kenma’s hand but then just grips his bicycle tighter.

“They want me to leave early so the previous IT teacher can come back,” Kenma says and it doesn’t really register for a moment and when it does, Shouyou gulps and bites the inside of his cheek.

“Oh,” he says quietly for lack of other words. “Does that mean I won’t get to see you anymore?”

Kenma doesn’t answer for a long moment, and then they reach for Shouyou’s hand and it’s covered in paint but Kenma doesn’t seem to mind and their hand is so soft. The wind blows hair out of Kenma’s face and it’s so warm and beautiful and Kenma is leaning in to kiss him and oh. oh. It’s slower this time, longer. It is not the moment, but the build up, the earning and it means the world again except this time it feels like so much more, so much bigger.

Shouyou thinks, without pulling away: 

Good things, the important ones, seem to come back to him.


End file.
